Battle for Mount. Kosen
The Cold March Named so as the countless slave army of the people of the western lands faced death as they climbed the mountains pass, their bodies had already been warn out by the travel here most where sick and where doomed to die before even landing on the mainlands. The Khoren let them through the passage and allowed the passing blizzard to thin their ranks down as soon as the blizzard clear the people of the slave army thought they where free of their burdens... However, once the blizzard clear the real storm approached as Khoren came out of the snow and attacked ruthlessly lead by their Warchief Kalmaro Spearhunter. Crasis army fought back and seemed to have been loosing until Silverlite came to the front and challenged Kalmaro, though eventually impaled by his spear Silverlite was able to give his forces the strength they needed to push the Khoren back up the pass. Silverlite Orehammer had been slain and with his death Mithiralite Orebreaker rage begin. Mithiralite Rage Mithiralite picked up his brothern's weapons dropping his own and commanding the army to push forward against Crasis's will. Mithiralite continued up the mountain tearing through Khoren forces one after another until they reached the end of the peak in witch he fought the Khoren Kalmaro with five of his strongest soldiers. However, Kalmaro defeated all five of them and killed Mithiralite with them. This recklessness however gave Crasis a chance to meet the Khoren Warchief Kalmaro Spearhunter. The Dual Crasis explained to the Warchief that it was not his intent to start a war with the Khoren he only wants passage up the mountain but Kalmaro responded as such. "None may walk upon the secret grounds of Niffelem! This is the land of the Khoren and only the Khoren shall walk upon it! If you think yourself worthy to walk these grounds prove it here, face me in a dual to the death if you shall win, then you shall be aloud to walk upon peoples land and if not you and your forces turn back and never return!" Crasis agreed to this and faced the Warchief, Crasis was confidant in his training as a berserker but as sosuon as he faced Kalmaro the terrible realization occured, he was outmatched by the skills of the warchief. The warchief knocked his weapons out of his hand and forced Crasis to the ground and told him to submit. Crasis put down his head in shame and admitted defeat. Kalmaro explained to him that he had one night to rest before he had to rally his forces and leave the mountain, for there was a pending blizzard on it's way. The Nightmare of Niffelem That night, Crasis Greyworm was ashamed of his loss, he had gave up his life so that this dream could be fulfilled but what is the dream now, nothing but a lost dual in the snow. Crasis lost his two most trusted friends in this, his wife, his own son and all the faces of the slaves that he sent to their death by coming to this cold wasteland. He had the future riding on his shoulder and he was forced to do the unthinkable under the cover of the blizzard Crasis and a few dozen of his men sneaked passed the Khorens main forces and up the mountain they where forced to kill a few soldiers on their way there but eventually they came to the capital city of Niffelem in witch they used picks and ropes to scale the massive ice wall. Upon reaching the top they slaughtered the guards who where on the wall and sneaked around the village and slaughtered all the armed forces and eventually made their way to the gate killing the guards there as well, one Khoren was able to escape and warn Kalmaro, Kalmaro left some of his forces back to keep an eye on the rest of the intruders and told them that he would deal with them as soon as he returned, he told his men to simply hold their position until his arrival. As Kalmaro approached the walls of his beloved home arrows where sent down flying at Kalmaro's men, eventually finding that the gate was still closed, for a second he wondered and then he knew that this was all a trap that the khoren was let out to run to him, that he had been tricked by Crasis, but before he could do anything Crasis's arrow pierced his heart. Kalmaro fell hard on the ground and the last of his men where killed shortly after men approached the gates of Niffelem had been opened Crasis main army had slain all the Khoren who staid behind. Once in the city they where suppose to follow crasis up the mountain to the secret mountain in his dream however... Some of them stayed behind... Crasis's men went into tent to tent and killed all the men and children, they assassinated the Airishoth while he was unarmed and asleep never told that his people where in danger by an attack of outsiders. They raped the female khoren and force them to do unspeakable things, though eventually Niffelem as retaken the Dokota, the spearhunter, and even the Khoren never truly would recover from such a defeat.